Amelia Darkwood
by pens.and.parchment
Summary: Amelia Darkwood is a quiet 6th year girl who likes to keep to herself, but this changes when Cedric Diggory comes into her life. Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything related.
1. And so it begins

Hello everyone, or anyone, I'm Katesp and I hope you enjoy the first chapter of what I hope is going to be a good story! Please read and review. I'll be interested in anything you have to say!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or anything related. All characters belong to JK Rowling. Not me.

I was stuck sitting on the uncomfortable couch, trying to study. Unfortunately him and his girl were making that quite difficult. They kept on talking and she giggled at every word he spoke. Either she had a horrible sense of humor, because nothing he said was funny (I don't think he was trying to be funny either) or she simply thought a girlfriend was supposed to laugh at everything her boyfriend said.

Her giggling was making it impossible to study. I must have read the line over fifteen times! Most people would just tell me to go up to my dormitory but I couldn't do that because the lamp would annoy my dorm mates. I couldn't go anywhere else because it was past curfew. In fact it was way past curfew and the three of us were the only ones left in the common room. Anyway I decided to do something. I placed my book down on my lap and pretended to clear my throat. It got their attention. Good.

"Um Cedric, do you mind?" A look of confusion spread across his face before the pieces clicked together.

"Oh sorry, really."

"Thanks" I went back to my book but couldn't block out the conversation they were having.

"I guess you better go, it's really late" He told her in a voice that was disappointed.

"All right" Her voice was whiney as she got up from the couch and walked to the door. He walked with her and gave her a kiss on the cheek as she opened the door.

"Be careful," I yelled from across the room. She would have to be. Ravenclaw tower was extremely far from the Hufflepuff dungeon. She gave me a fake smile and walked out. Finally. Cedric would retire to sleep at any moment and I would have the common room all to myself and would be able to study. But he didn't retire instead he went back to the couch and sat on it. Darn Cedric. Was he not tired? And knowing him he would try to strike up a conversation. The boy was too social. Any moment now, he would speak. I was counting the seconds. 1..2..3.

"So what's your name again?" UURRGGHH. How could he not know my name? I've mentioned it to him before.

"Amelia" I didn't let my frustration show.

Before he could say anything else, I got up, picked up my belongings and told Cedric Diggory that I was tired and would retire. I went up to my dormitory and found my room mates sound asleep. Oh, how I wish I could be sleeping right now but I really did need to study and Cedric, URGH, was down stairs. I can't concentrate when I feel someone is watching me, well that's not true but something about Cedric being there while I study made me feel uncomfortable. I laid on my bed and decided to give him half an hour. Yes, half an hour would be long enough. By that time he would be up in his dorm and I would have the entire common room to myself. I looked at my clock and it read 12:34am. Now all I had to do was wait there in the darkness. Tick Tock Tick Tock. Yay, I looked down at my clock, 1:06am. He must be gone by now, I mean I even gave him an extra two minutes. I picked up my books from the floor and started to walk down the stairs. Please don't be down there. Please don't be down there! Yes. Diggory wasn't down there. Or at least that's what I thought. I placed my books down on the table. Wow, the common room was so quiet, I could even hear my breathing.

"Amelia?" Someone whispered.

The person nearly scared me to death. I was so shocked that I fell back and hit my right arm against the corner of the desk as i tried to grab something to break my fall but failed and banged my head against the wall. I laid on the floor for a second before my eyes closed. The next thing I know I'm on a bed in the hospital wing. My head was throbbing and I felt extremely tired. I looked to the side of my bed and saw none other than Cedric Diggory. I let a low groan escape my lips. UURRGGHH! Why couldn't he just leave me alone?!


	2. Hospital Wing & Cedric Diggory

Well, this is chapter 2. Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything related. All characters belong to JK Rowling. Not me.

I closed my eyes for a second to collect myself before I turned back to Cedric.

"Cedric what are you doing here?" I let out in an exasperated tone.

"I wanted to make sure you were all right, I'm really sorry, Amelia."

"Sorry? Sorry for what? You didn't make me trip, and you weren't the idiot who spoke my name, whoever nearly gave me a heart attack!"

A guilty look spread over Cedric's face. "I'm that idiot."

And I couldn't do it. I wanted to yell at him because of the physical pain he caused me but something about that look on his face made it clear that he really was sorry, and it really wasn't his fault, that I tripped. Sort of.

I let out a long sigh "It really wasn't your fault, don't dwell over it" I then tried to get up because as much as I hated it, today was Friday, a school day and I was not about to miss classes.

"No, no, no!" Miss Pomfrey yelled at me from across the room "No dear, you're not going anywhere today, you will be allowed to leave tomorrow morning if you wish, your head still needs time, here," she said while handing me a clear liquid "It'll make you feel better."

I took a long sip, set it down on the table and laid my head back down. "Now let me look at that arm of yours." When Madame Pomfrey started to un-bandage my arm was when I realized that my arm even had bandages. I knew I hit my arm but the worst I expected was a minor bruise not a long and deep gash that went from my elbow to the middle of my palm. Wonderful. How in the world did this happen? I tried to move my fingers but it sent a string of pain down my arm. Madame Pomfrey seemed busy cleaning the gash so I decided to ask Cedric.

"What time is it?" I felt completely out of place not knowing what time of day it was. He looked down at his watch. By the light coming into the room it looked like morning.

"It's 6:42."

"6:42!, that wonderful, I haven't missed any of my classes. Maybe I can sneak out of here!"

"You've got it all wrong, it's 6:42pm not am."

"You mean I slept through the whole day?"

"More like you were unconscious. I'm glad you're all right though." Why did he all of a sudden care about my well being? He didn't even know my name until last night.

"Madame Pomfrey, when do you think my arm will be back to normal?" I asked.

"Oh, maybe about in a week" She was bandaging my arm back up again "Now you just rest that pretty little head of yours alright, until tomorrow. I'm sure Mr. Diggory would love to keep you company." Miss Pomfrey then walked out of the room. Where was she off to? My head was still throbbing. I looked over at Cedric, who was starring at me.

"Can you do me a favor Cedric?"

"Anything"

"Can you please go down to our common room and grab my books, which are most likely lying on the floor, and maybe some parchment"

"Sure" He got up from the chair he was sitting on and started walking to the door.

"And maybe some ink and a quill" I added. He opened the door.

"Oh, and um your notes from today's lessons if you don't mind." I stated and with that he walked out the door. 2 seconds later he came back and poked his head into the room.

"Nothing else, you're sure?" He asked while smiling slightly. I quickly went over the list in my head. Nope, I told him everything I needed.

"I'm sure" I responded and waved at him awkwardly and he left. Ahh, I was glad to be alone for once. I'm not used to having people around me. I like being alone. When you're alone everything is so peaceful and quiet and it's like you have an entire world to yourself. I laid my head down on the pillows and waited for Cedric to come back. Wonderful, because of my little trip I had to catch up on a whole days worth of lessons.

Cedric came in at that point with a stack of books and parchment, a bottle of ink and a quill. He set all the supplies down on the floor and took a seat on the chair next to my bed. Why was he sitting back down? Didn't he have someplace to go? Someone to see? Why would he never leave me alone when I wanted him to?

"Oh here," he stated as he reached into the pocket of his robes and pulled out a letter, "I believe it's from your mother." He handed it to me and I took it and read it.

_Dear Amelia,_

_I'm glad you're all right. The news I received this morning nearly gave me a heart attack. You should really be more careful with your actions, I don't want to get a letter one day stating that you're dead._

_You are so lucky that you have a friend like Mr. Diggory. What a sweet young man. Can you believe he actually carried you to the hospital wing? Well of course you do, you were there. Anyway tell him I said thank you, and please write me back as soon as you can so I know you're all right._

_Love,_

_Your mother._

He carried me to the hospital wing? That was really nice of him to do.

"My mother says thank you Cedric and I guess I do too," I stated in an awkward tone.

"Oh, you can tell your mother she's welcome and to you, it was no problem," His voice was very calm.

"Can you pass me that bottle of ink, the quill and some parchment?" I had to write back to my mother or else she would think I died. He handed me the objects and I was somehow able to balance them on the bed and on top on my legs. I placed the quill in the right hand and then I realized that I had a problem. My right hand was in no condition to write, and this was a problem because I write with my right hand. Cedric seemed to notice the problem as well.

"Need any help?" He asked

"No that's alright, I'm sure I can write just fine with my left hand, thank you." I placed the quill in my left hand and began to write. I wrote three words before I looked down and saw the chicken scratch that was my writing. Cedric looked unto the parchment and smiled. He found my writing funny. How nice.

"Moo em alery?" he stated "what does that mean?" He still had that smile on his face.

"It states 'Mum I'm alright,'" to be honest I felt quite embarrassed. He took the parchment, and quill from my hands in a smooth manner. I saw him dip the quill in the ink and cross out my previous writing. What was he doing?

"Tell me what to write" he instructed. I would have argued with him and told him that I would have found a way to do it myself but I just really wasn't up for it, so I began to speak.

"Mum, don't worry I'm alright. It was simply an accident, completely my fault. Madame Pomfrey said I could leave tomorrow and that my arm would be back to normal in a week or so. I told Mr. Diggory that you said thank you and he said that you were welcome and I thanked him myself also. It was a very nice thing for him to do and he is a sweet young man, but it seems you have gotten a piece of your information wrong for Mr. Diggory is not my friend." The quill that was scratching against the paper stopped at that line. Why? I don't know. I continued talking. "Thank you for your concern mother. P.S. I will be careful with my actions, and that makes two of us who almost had a heart attack. Love Amelia" I looked over at Cedric. "Did you get all that?" I asked him.

"Every word," he responded.

"Thank you very much. Would you mind doing me another favor?" I hoped he wouldn't mind.

"Yes" he responded.

"Oh doesn't matter, I'll do it myself tomorrow." Just when I thought he was being nice.

"What are you talking about? I said I'll do it" he looked confused yet amused at the same time.

"But you said yes," I was confused. Darn headache.

"Yeah I did," he said back.

"So that means that you would mind doing me another favor." Had I missed something? He smiled at me like as if I were the crazy one.

"I meant that I would do you another favor, Amelia, I'm the reason you're in the hospital wing, I'll do anything you want." He was still smiling at me.

"Well clearly your words were out of context" I stated defending myself.

"What was it you wanted me to do?" he asked.

"I was hoping you would send this to my mother, 475 Elroy St." I pointed to the letter on his lap.

"I'll get right to it" He got up and left with the letter.

Cedric Diggory was being really nice. How nice of him. I would have to thank him again. He really was a sweet young man as my mother put it. I mean he could be spending valuable time with his girlfriend Cho Chang, but instead he was here. Why was he here with me instead of Cho Chang? I would ask him, and look at that perfect timing. Cedric just came walking through the door. He sat back in his chair and got comfortable.

"Cedric, I have a question."He sat up in his chair.

"Ask anything."

"Why are you here in this hospital wing with someone you barely know when you could be enjoying a night with Cho?" I really was interested in his answer.

"Who said I'm not enjoying my night?" he grinned "Running errands for you is much more relaxing than I thought it would be."

"You still haven't answered me, don't you want to spend time with Cho?"

"Er, well, I guess so. I mean it's just sometimes she gets really annoying and something that bothers me is that she giggles at everything I say when we're talking. I mean, I'm not even trying to be funny."

I laughed at this a little.

"What's so funny?" he asked smiling.

"It's just that I made that very comment last night when you were with Cho."

"So you were eavesdropping on my conversation, and here I thought you were trying to study."

His tone was one that was amused.

"I don't consider it eavesdropping when the people are speaking loudly and you just can't help but listen." I defended myself once again. "And be nice maybe she's just trying to be really nice to her boyfriend"

"Maybe," he stated, but he didn't seem convinced.

"Cedric, you're going to kill me" I stated as I laid my head back on my pillow and closed my eyes to help ease some of the pain.

"And why is that?" he asked

"Do you want to do me another favor?"

"Absolutely."

"Would you please get my wand, it's on my night stand. You can ask one of the girls to please do it and tell them that my name is Amelia Darkwood and that my bed is the one right next to the window. Thank you."

Cedric didn't ask why he would have to tell Amelia's friends what her name was or where her bed stood, instead he walked out of the hospital wing and down to the Hufflepuff Common room. He found a 6th year girl named Melinda Orbode.

"Hey," he began "I was wondering if you could do me a favor," he stated.

"Anything" she said in a very girlie and flirtatious voice. Cedric did notice but decided to ignore that.

"Wonderful, Can you please get me the wand of Amelia, it's by her stand she said."

"Amelia? Who is Amelia?" she asked. She really did look confused.

"Your friend Amelia, who is currently in the hospital wing" he stated.

"I don't have any friends by the name Amelia," the girl stated. Now Cedric was confused.

"Amelia said to tell you her name was Amelia Darkwood and that her bed was by the window, does she ring a bell now?" he asked.

"I'll go check her bed" the girl stated although she looked slightly confused. After a minute or so she came back down with a wand in her hand.

"I guess this must be hers, Amelia's" she stated handing him a light green wand which had vines engraved into it. _Interesting_ he thought.

"Thank you, Melinda," he stated

"Welcome," she stated again in that girlie and flirtatious voice. He waved an awkward goodbye to her and left the common room. As he was walking back to the hospital wing he twirled the wand in his fingers. He had never seen a wand like this. It was very pretty to look at unlike his. Plain old brown wood. He walked into the hospital wing to find Amelia already asleep. He didn't want to wake her so he placed her wand on the table next to the bed. He looked at Amelia. She looked really peaceful when she slept, and pretty? Just maybe.


	3. Informal?

1I woke up the next morning with my head still throbbing. Wonderful. I looked at the table next to me a noticed that my wand was on it. Cedric retrieved my wand. I must have fallen asleep before he came back. I got out of the bed and stepped onto the floor. Bad idea. The whole room felt like it was spinning. I clung onto the bed until I was sure that I would be able to walk.

"Madam Pomfrey?" I called out.

"Yes dear?" She yelled from behind a door.

"I'm free to leave right?" I asked. Please say yes.

"Yes you are." she came walking out of the room. "But be careful, and try to get as much rest as possible, your head will need it." She looked really concerned.

"I will Miss Pomfrey, promise,"I stated and smiled at her. She went back into her room. I walked over the other side of my bed and picked up my wand with my left hand. I somehow managed to levitate all of my belongings and walked them to the door.

"Thank you," I yelled in the direction of Madame Pomfrey.

"Your welcome dear," she yelled right back. Madame Pomfrey was such a mice woman. I continued to walk to the Hufflepuff common room with my objects levitating in front of me. I stated the password and walked up to my room. All my other dorm mates were still sleeping. It must still be pretty early I concluded. I set down my stuff and I walked into the bathroom, and un-bandaged my arm. The gash looked absolutely horrible. I brushed my teeth, turned on the shower and got in. It was the most painful shower I had ever taken because the water stung as it hit the gash on the right arm. After I was done I got out and changed into my regular clothes because it was a Saturday. I put on a white button-up collared short sleeved shirt with an airy white skirt that stopped directly at my knees. I also put on white socks that stopped half way up my legs and white sneakers. It was real hassle getting dressed that day. I placed my long dark brown hair in a ponytail and let my bangs fall onto my face. They weren't that long, in fact they stopped right before my eyes. I placed my wand in my sock and walked back to Madame Pomfrey. My old bandages were bloody so I had to get new ones. She re-bandaged my armed and told me to come back later that day.

I walked into the great hall to find that I was one of the few people actually there. The only other people I saw were the people on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. I guessed they had practice. I sat down at the Hufflepuff table and ate my bowl of cereal while looking at the Gryffindor team. Mr. Potter made eye contact with me and I quickly looked down. I was drinking my cereal milk with my spoon when everyone started pouring into the great hall. I was about to leave when Cedric sat down across from me at the end of the table.

"Hi Amelia," he stated smiling. He had a really nice smile.

"Hello Cedric," I responded

"Can I ask you a question?" he asked. I laughed at this.

"You just did," I stated smiling.

"Oh...well." He looked at bit embarrassed and I sort of felt bad. "Anyway," he continued while gesturing to a group of giggling girls at the middle of the table "Aren't those girls your friends?"

Those girls were certainly not my friends. In fact I didn't really have any friends, not that I really wanted any anyway. "Not they are not," I stated simply. There was a long silence before he asked in a low voice "Do you have any friends?" I don't know why this question bothered me. Why did he care any way?

"No, and–," but I wasn't able to finish because Cho Chang cut me off.

"Hi, I'm Cho" she stated as she sat down next to Cedric.

"Yes I know, I'm Amelia Darkwood" I held my left hand awkwardly in front of me for her to shake but she never took it so I placed it back at my side. I sat there listening to their conversation as I drank my milk.

"Cedric where were you last night?, I missed you," she stated in a sad voice.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, I was with Amelia" he stated simply.

"You were with _her_?" she asked looking at me.

"Yeah, I mean I accidently caused her to bang her head against a wall, and the reason she has on those bandages is because of me, so I thought I should at least stay with her in the hospital wing," he explained.

"You didn't have to stay with her the whole night," she said in a whisper. Did he stay even when I was asleep? She gave me a look of fake sweetness and then she did it. She placed her hand on Cedric's face and started to kiss him on the cheek and was playing around with his hair. She was all over him without actually kissing him on the mouth. It was kind of repulsive. I felt sort of bad for him because he was just sitting there, not kissing her back. My eyes were wide and I had to get out of that room. I had never felt so uncomfortable in my entire life. Didn't she have any manners? There were first years in the room for crying out loud! If I felt uncomfortable, imagine how they must feel. I quickly got up and starting walking very quickly to the door until I looked back at them, while still walking. She was no longer kissing him but instead Cedric had a very stern look on his face while talking to Cho and– bang! I had just collided with the great hall doors and was on the floor. And once again I closed my eyes to only open them and find that I was in the arms of the one and only Mr. Potter. He was taking me to the hospital wing. No way would I be going back there.

"Mr. Potter, please put me down, before you kill yourself," I said trying to make my voice sound stern. What was he thinking? He was a third year carrying a sixth year.

"But you hit your head pretty hard, you sure you don't want to go see Madame Pomfrey?" he asked. Why in the world was he carrying me? Couldn't a teacher simply take me?

"Positive, now please set me down" And so he set me down, but this was clearly the worst idea. The room felt like it was spinning uncontrollably, and I felt my knees give out under me, and the next thing I knew I'm back on the bed I was in that morning. Fantastic.

"Miss Darkwood, this year does not seem like it's going to be on your side. It's only September and already you have been in this wing twice. Usually Mr. Potter is the one who is always in here," Madame Pomfrey said as she handed me a purple liquid.

"What is this?" I asked for it looked absolutely unpleasant.

"It will make your head feel some what better, now drink up." So I did. I looked over to the side of the bed and saw Mr. Potter there.

"Mr. Potter you don't have to be here, you should be playing quidditch, don't you have practice?" I asked. Nobody would ever leave me alone when I wanted them to.

"You can call me Harry, and I'm sure Oliver would understand." he stated. How funny! He actually thought that Quidditch obsessed Wood would actually let his seeker miss a practice.

"Mr. Po– Harry," I began "I really don't want you to miss your practice, and Mr. Wood is probably already going to kill you for being late so I suggest you go, and thank you very much for your concern."

"Are you sure?" he asked

"Absolutely, now please go," I stated and with that he left. Thank Merlin.

"Now, Miss Darkwood, you are free to go but please for Merlin's sake be careful. Another hit to your pretty little head and I'm afraid you'll have to be taken to the hospital."

"Yes Miss Pomfrey, I'll try my best to not see you again today, except for my bandages, goodbye." I made my way to the door when someone push it opened and once again I found myself on the floor, but luckily I hit my behind and not my head. Cedric came walking through the door.

"Amelia, are you alright? I'm terribly sorry," his voice was full with concern.

"I am just fine Mr. Diggory" I said as I got up and walked past him, out onto the corridor. I made sure to walk extremely slowly to make sure nothing happened.

"Wait, where are you going?" he asked

"To retrieve your notes so that I can replicate them,"I stated simply.

"Why are you walking like that?" He clearly noticed my extremely slow walking.

"Well seeing as how these past couple of days I have found my self lying on the floor more than once, I am determined to make sure it does not happen again, and seeing as how you took part in two of those incidents, I would recommend that maybe you should stay away from me." It might have sounded mean but it was true.

"I'm willing to take that chance," he added with a smile on his face. URGH Cedric.

So it took us about 15 minutes to reach the common room because of my slow walking. I got some parchment, some ink, a quill and the notes Cedric gave me yesterday by levitating them out of my room. He was sitting on the couch so I decided to sit on the wooden chair next to the couch. No way was I sitting on the same couch he was. I placed my wand back into my sock.

"That's an interesting place to keep your wand," he commented.

"Do you have any other suggestions?" I asked. He looked at what I was wearing.

"Well you could– no"he stated.

"I didn't think you would" I started to copy down Cedric's notes with my left hand.

"I can help you with that," he said

"It's alright, I mean during class no one will be helping me takes notes so I might as well try to make my writing legible so that when my arm gets better I can recopy them."

"I can help you, I mean I can copy my notes and give them to you, if you would like,"he added. He was being really nice but I had to tell him the truth.

"Cedric, that's awfully nice of you, but to be honest, you don't take very good notes, I mean there is only one sentence for transfiguration" I said pointing to the paper "how you are one of the top students is beyond me."

"My notes are just fine, thank you very much," he began and took his notes, my parchment, quill and ink away from me.

"What are you doing?" I asked

"I will personally copy them over for you, so don't worry about yesterdays notes, but for right now, lets just talk," he said simply. Talk? Talk about what?

"Talk? Talk about what?" I said my thoughts aloud.

"Anything, um, tell me about your mother, she seems nice." Since when did Cedric Diggory care about my mother?

"Well..." What was I going to say? "Well my mother is like any other, I guess. Although she's sometimes quirky and upbeat and always speaks her mind, usually." I responded.

"So I'm not your friend?" his voice seemed hurt. Where did this come from?

"What?" I asked although I had heard him perfectly.

"When I was writing that letter for your mother, you told her I wasn't your friend. I'm not your friend?" he asked again.

"Well.." URGH why did I have to answer? "Cedric I don't have any friends, not that I want them anyway, to be honest." I responded truthfully.

"So if I were to ask 'Amelia will you be my friend?' you would say no?" Did he want to be my friend?

"Well I don't know you've never asked me that."

"Okay, Amelia will you be my friend?" Why did he have to ask me that? For some reason I couldn't say no.

"Um... okay" I responded. Maybe it wouldn't be that bad to have a friend.

"Clearly you didn't mean that, if you want to be my friend say it with some enthusiasm," he looked amused. Was he seriously going to make me say it again? I guess he was.

"I want to be your friend," I stated again.

"Good, your getting there, this time a bit louder and say my name." Was he joking?

"_Cedric_, I want to be your friend" I stated clearly irritated.

"Okay, a little better, but this time I don't want to hear your irritation, and say my full name." Did all his friends have to do this before they actually became his friend? I didn't want to do this again so I put all my effort into it.

"Cedric Diggory I want to be your friend!!," I almost yelled at him.

"Alright, I'll be your friend if your going to yell about it," he said smiling. I almost wanted to hurt him. "Wait don't move alright?" he stated and started to walk over to where I was sitting. What was he doing? I started to lean back in my chair. He was closer now, invading my personal space. As he kept on moving towards me I kept on leaning back in my chair until my head was against the floor. Absolutely Wonderful.

I opened my eyes to find that I was not in the hospital wing but instead in an actual hospital. URGH. When I got back to school I would kill Cedric Diggory. I would. My head felt like it would explode and the room was spinning. An elderly woman walked into my room and handed me a glass of blue liquid.

"Here dear drink this." And so I did. "Since you're up would you like to see your visitors?" she asked. I had visitors?

"Um okay." I stated. The woman walked out of the room and in came my mother.

"Oh sweetheart I'm so glad you're alright, almost died when they told me you were in the hospital!"

"I'm fine mother, thank you." My mother was always a bit over dramatic.

"Thank Merlin, you are so lucky that Mr. Diggory was there to help you." Help me? He's the reason I'm here!

"Mother, Mr. Diggory is the reason I'm in this hospital!"

"Sweetheart it wasn't entirely his fault, you should have been more careful." she added. "That Diggory boy is so sweet, carried you all the way to the hospital wing and even came to visit you at the hospital." Diggory was here? Fabulous. Maybe while he's at it he'll knock me into a week long coma. "And if I might add the boy is very handsome, extremely." Why did my mother always have to speak her mind? "Any way, I'll let Mr. Diggory see you now," she stated.

"Mother please no, just tell him I'm glad he came but that I don't want to see him, he'll kill me mother." I pleaded.

"Stop being so silly, Amelia, if a boy like that wanted to spend time with me I wouldn't say no for anything." And with that she walked out of the room and in came Mr. Diggory. He closed the door behind him.

"Mr. Diggory, please don't come any closer, you are a very nice young man but I think it would be best if I weren't near you." I stated simply.

"So I'm Mr. Diggory now?" he asked.

"Well...yes."

"I see Amelia, would you believe me if I were to say sorry?" he looked at me with a sorry expression.

"Diggory, you're forgiven, now please leave" I stated. What happened to killing him?

"I don't want to leave." Since when was it his decision? He walked over to the side of my bed and held out a bouquet of white oleanders.

"They're very nice flowers Mr. Diggory, thank you...now please leave."

"Amelia I'm terribly sorry, I never meant to hurt you, I'll do anything you want." he pleaded.

URGH!

"What time is it?"I asked simply. He looked down at his watch. It was a very nice watch.

"It's 7:24am." he said

"Of what day?"

"It's Sunday" Wonderful. I spent my whole Saturday lying in bed.

"Can you please tell my mother that I would like to go back to school now?"

"Sure" he stated and placed the flowers on the table next to me and walked out of my room.

I had to stay in the hospital for a few more hours before my mother and Mr. Diggory took me back to school. The entire way there I kept on looking at my flowers. They were very pretty. Beautiful in fact. When we got to the school, I was greeted by Professor Dumbledore.

"Miss Darkwood I hope you feel better," he stated.

"Yes, much," I responded. "Well bye mother I'll see you during Christmas." I turned to her and hugged her.

"Now dear, please be careful, I don't know what I'll do if you die as well." When she said this the memory of my father's death quickly came rushing back to me but I brushed them away. She gave me one more hug and walked away.

"Now Mr. Diggory I would ask you to escort Ms. Darkwood back to your common room but I'm afraid you will earn her another trip to the hospital, so I will let miss Darkwood decide." Thank you Professor Dumbledore.

"If no one minds, I would like to walk back by myself," I stated simply.

"It's settled then," Dumbledore stated and walked away. I started to walk back to the common room when I noticed Cedric walking quietly behind me.

"Mr. Diggory you're not to walk with me."

"I'm not" he began "I'm just another hufflepuff student who happens to be walking behind you because we're both heading to the same place." How simple. I gave him a stern look and continued walking being very cautious of my surroundings. My mothers words continued to ring in my ears.

We reached the hufflepuff common room and I turned to Mr. Diggory.

"Mr. Diggory thank you for your assistance and for the flowers, they truly are beautiful, and you are one of the nicest people here, but I hope this is the last time we even exchange words." I started to walk up towards my dormitory.

"Wait, I thought we were friends?"

"That was before you landed me in the hospital, what were you doing anyway? That day I was in the chair, you walked towards me why?" I wanted a answer. He looked down sort of embarrassed.

"Well you had a piece of hair in your face, so I was going to move it out of the way, I wouldn't have attempted if I knew you were going to over react." Over react? I fell out of my chair for no good reason? I was upset by this point. I took in a deep breath.

"Good Night Mr. Diggory"

"Wait, I have to give you your notes." My notes that's right. I needed to review them before my next classes so I wouldn't be behind.

"Alright" I said and he went up to the boys dormitory. While I waited I took a seat on the couch. He eventually came down with several papers in his hands. Instead of simply handing me the papers he sat down right next me. He was sitting so close that our hands almost touched as he sat down. He was sitting much to close for my comfort, so I quickly moved to the far end of the couch.

"Did I do something wrong? Besides the obvious?" he asked. He clearly noticed that I changed my seat.

"No it's nothing I just don't feel comfortable sitting that close to you" I looked over to him. He seemed to be disappointed.

"Do you just not like sitting next to me or next to any other guy?" he asked.

"I wouldn't feel comfortable sitting that close to any other guy." Why did he care?

"Don't take this the wrong way Amelia, but have you ever had a boyfriend?" I didn't like this question, not at all.

"Well, what? Um, no," I stated in what I must admit was a frantic voice. "But it's not like I want one anyway."

"So you've never actually kissed someone?" URGH. What were all these questions getting at? And again, why did he care?

"Does it look like I've never kissed someone?" Now I was the one asking the questions.

"Is that a trick question?" he asked.

"No I want you to answer truthfully" I really did.

"Well then yes it looks like you've never been kissed by someone." His answer didn't hurt my feelings because after all it was the truth.

"Well you are right Mr. Diggory, now can I please have my notes?" I really did need to review them.

"Can you please stop calling me Mr. Diggory, it makes us seem so formal" he requested.

"So we're informal?" I asked.

"Well, I've known you for four days now, I've held more than one conversation with you, I've carried you in my arms more than once, and I've met your mother. I think that makes us informal," he stated with a smile. A really nice smile.

"Well to clear things up, you've known me for three because I fell down Thursday night not morning, I don't consider our conversations anything more than q and a, those two times you've carried me I wasn't conscience, both people need to be conscience in order for it to count, and as for my mother, you would have never meet her had it not been for you trying to move a strand of hair out of my face, which you didn't even accomplish." Why was I being so mean?

"Yet I've still known you for several days, I have spoken to you, I did carry you and you don't need to be conscience in order for it to count, either way you were still in my arms wether you remember it or not, as for your mother you make a very good point, but" he leaned over so that his face was next to mine and moved a strand of hair away from my face and placed it behind my ear. His fingertips touching my skin felt like electric current. "..now I have moved a strand of hair out of your face." I was in a little bit of a shock. He moved away from my face. "Now that I've proven that we are informal, you can call me Cedric, like you did at one point." he stated. That was before you landed me in the hospital.

"Alright Ced-er-ric" I purposely stretched his two syllable name into a three syllable one, but I didn't say it in a mean or nasty tone. Cedric looked down at my lap where I had placed the beautiful flowers he had given me. "You should place those in some water."he stated.

"Yes, I should." I got up from the couch and Cedric handed me my notes.

"Thank you Cedric," I stated.

"For what?" he asked.

"For everything you've done although, you know... most of it was your fault," I smiled at him.

"You know Amelia, you look really pretty when you smile."

"Thank you," I stated and walked up to my dormitory. Once there I collapsed on my bed. What? It had been a long day.

Cedric on the other hand stayed on the couch thinking about how when he slightly touched Amelia's face, it felt like electric current.


	4. Were you looking at me?

When I woke up the next day I felt much better. My head was only throbbing slightly. I looked around at my room mates who were all busy applying make-up to their faces and doing each others hair. My room-mates and I were very different. They cared about their looks and I cared about my grades. They wanted guys to notice them, I wanted them to leave me alone, for the most part. This was the reason why we weren't friends.

I quickly got ready for school and picked up my bag from the floor. When I got to the common room I picked up my books which were on top of the table. I forgot to take them the day before because, well, Cedric got me a bit distracted. Not all of my books fit in my bag so I had to carry some on them with my left arm. I left the common room and got my arm re-bandage at the hospital wing when I started walking to the great hall.

My walk was quite pleasant until Cedric showed up at my left side.

"Hi Amelia" he stated with that smile.

"Hello Cedric"

"I can carry those for you" he said while taking the books out of my hands. Why was he so nice? His behavior made it very difficult to dislike him.

We walked into the great hall and started to eat our breakfast. I also started to review the notes Cedric copied while trying to pretend he wasn't there. Why did I feel weird whenever he was around?

"Thanks again Cedric" I said holding up his notes "Except they're not that good" I smiled at him. Instead of saying something in response he just stared. What was he staring at?

"You look extremely beautiful when you smile" he stated. Did I really? Wait, did that mean I looked ugly when I didn't? I'm sure that wasn't what that implied. I was over thinking it. I was just about to mutter a thank you when Cho Chang began to speak. I hadn't even realized she was around.

"Ced, don't I look extremely beautiful when I smile?" she asked pouting at him.

"Of course you do." he responded without looking at her.

"Cedric, can I speak to you in private?" She looked quite angry, and gave me a nasty look. What did I do?

"Um sure" he stated. They walked out of the great hall.

Cedric and Cho stopped right outside the great hall where no one could hear them.

"Cedric you love me right?" she asked playing with his robes. Cedric didn't know how to answer her. He didn't love her but he didn't want to hurt her feelings.

"Um,..sure,"he responded uncertainly.

"You think I'm beautiful right?" Cedric didn't like the fact that Cho always needed someone to tell her she looked pretty. She was extremely insecure.

"Yeah, yeah" he responded. He wanted to get back to Amelia.

"Why do you seem like you want to get rid of me?" she asked.

"Well I sort of left Amelia by herself" he stated.

"What is with you and her? I've barely seen you these last couple of days because you were with her! What about me? I'm your girlfriend. And I saw those flowers you gave her, Cedric. Where are my flowers? I mean she looks like an ugly troll doll, I'm much more attractive than she is!"

Cho knew very well that Amelia did not look like an ugly troll doll, but she said it anyway. Amelia was in fact a very pretty girl. She just didn't flaunt it like Cho did.

"Cho I like you a lot, but Amelia's my friend. I can't just ignore her, especially after I landed her in the hospital. And you know perfectly well she does not look like an ugly troll doll." And with that Cedric walked back into the Great hall and sat across from Amelia.

Cedric came back and sat next to me after a couple of minutes. He seemed a little irritated but I wasn't about to ask him what happened.

"What happened to my toast?" he asked. I was hoping he wouldn't notice the fact that I ate his toast.

"Oh, well I sort of did that. I'm sorry, but you put just the right amount of butter and jelly. Er, well I really shouldn't have done that, sorry."

He smiled that really nice smile at me. "It's alright, whenever you want to eat my food, you just go right ahead."

"Um, okay" I nodded my head. "Well I'm going to go to class now Cedric." I got up from the table and started the reach out for my books.

"I'll go with you" he stated. He grabbed my books and we walked to our first class together. When we walked inside the classroom Cedric placed my books on the table he was seated at.

I went back to where he was sitting and started to pick up my books when he stopped me.

"What are you doing?" he asked

"Well I don't sit next to you, and I kind of need my books so..." I was hoping he would put the pieces together.

"But from now on you sit next to me" Oh, how simple. And once again I didn't really feel like arguing with him so I sat down next to him giving him a stern look.

I didn't do much in class considering the fact that I couldn't write so I just watched Cedric out of the corner of my eye. I learned three things about Cedric that day:

1) He was left handed. I don't know why I didn't notice this before.

2) He answered every question correctly. Although it was not like I couldn't do that. &

3) He wrote in cursive. Again I don't know why I didn't notice this before.

For some reason the fact that Cedric was a cursive writing left handed person, was something that I liked very much. A little weird I guess. When classes were over I walked to the common room with Cedric, of course, not too far behind carrying my books. When I sat down to study it was no surprise that he was only a couple of feet away copying his notes to give to me. While I was reading and while he was writing I noticed that he would often look up from his paper and stare at me for several seconds before going back to his work. I don't know why he was starring but it made me uncomfortable.

And that was how the months before Christmas break passed. Cedric would always carry my books even when my arm healed and he was always nice. But not just to me, he was nice to everyone. Anyway the only thing that I considered significant up to that point was the fact that Cedric and I had had actual conversations about actual things such as trees and quills. But besides that, no real change in our....relationship? If we even had one. But I was perfectly fine with that.

Things didn't change until two days before christmas break. It started off like any other day, in that Cedric was waiting for me in the common room when I walked downstairs.

"Hi Amelia" he stated. Really nice smile. I wish he would just stop smiling.

"Hello Cedric" I responded. With that he took my books, without even asking or stating anymore. We walked down to the great hall in silence. But by now, it wasn't an awkward silence. We sat down and began to eat our breakfast.

"So has you hair always been that long?" he asked. I looked over my shoulder at my hair. It reached the small of my back.

"Well I've never cut it, so it has progressively gotten longer." I went back to my cereal.

"Well I like it, it's really pretty. It being long and dark" he responded.

"Cho has long and dark hair" I said it with no emotion. Just a fact I threw out there. I didn't really know what else to say to the hair comment.

"Yeah she does, hers is really nice but I think yours is nicer." So Cedric Diggory liked my hair. I didn't really know what I was supposed to do with that.

"Thanks, I like your hair too" I stated. Why? I don't know. I didn't know if I really meant it.

So we went to our classes, and listened to our teachers speak and took our notes. When our classes finished we went to our common room and studied, as always. Except today was slightly different because Cho was there. She usually came to our common room on Fridays.

While she was leaning against Cedric, and playing with his hair and giggling, I was studying but found myself looking at Cedric. He wasn't starring a Cho or playing with her hair like she was with his, but instead he was starring at something else. He was starring at me. When he noticed that I was looking back at him he smiled and waved at me. I smiled back at him and waved too. I looked back down at my book but still felt his eyes on me. What was he thinking about as he starred at me?

I heard Cho shift uncomfortably next to him and she whispered to him.

"Why are you starring at her?" she hissed.

"I wasn't starring, I was....just..." But even Cedric couldn't think of another word for what he was doing.

"You were starring" There was a moment of silence and then I heard Cho get up so I looked up from my book. She came walking towards me with her arms held out wide and huge fake smile on her face.

"Well goodbye Amelia" she began. She looked down at me before speaking again. "Well hug me silly!" she stated while laughing. I felt quite silly but I got up anyway and hugged her. She pressed her hand hard against my shoulder and then let me go.

"Well bye" she stated again as Cedric kissed her on the cheek. She walked out of the common room.

"That was strange" Cedric stated as I sat back down in my chair.

"Why was that strange? Maybe she was just being nice." Maybe she really was just being nice.

"Amelia, I don't know if you know this or not, but Cho doesn't like you very much" For some reason this didn't surprise me. But it did bother me. Although I didn't want girls like Cho to want to be my friend, I didn't want them to dislike me either.

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked.

"No, you didn't do anything wrong at all. I just think Cho is a bit jealous because of the time I spend with you." he stated.

"Jealous? Of what? Does she think I hold feelings for you?" I asked in a calm voice.

"I think so" He took a long pause "Do you?" This question was extremely easy to answer.

"Hold feelings for you, no, I do not" His face looked disappointed. About what? Who knew?

"But I do like your hair, remember?" I smiled at him.

"Yeah, I'll always have my hair" he stated while smiling. Such a nice smile.

"And smile" I stated without meaning to. I looked up to see his expression. He seemed sort of embarrassed

"But your smile is much nicer than mine" he stated and I couldn't help but smile at him.

"And so is your long dark hair." He starred at me for a while and I started to feel uncomfortable. Fortunately he bid me good night and climbed up the stairs to the boys dormitory.

I put my books away and went up to my dormitory. I changed into my sleeping clothes and started to brush my hair. But when I began to brush it something in my hair stopped me. I brought my hair over my shoulder to examine it. There was a huge piece of black goo stuck to it. Wonderful I thought. I got out my wand and muttered a spell which should have been able to get the goo out but it didn't. I tried several other spells but nothing worked. I even tried to get it out with my bare hands but that was even less of a success. Why wouldn't it come out? URGH. Why did I have such rotten luck? And then I thought of the only thing which I could do. I grabbed a scissor from the dresser. I looked at my long hair and wondered if I would miss it. Well it was only hair and it would eventually grow back. With that I ran the scissor across my hair in one smooth motion.

I looked at my hair in the mirror. My once long dark hair now stopped a couple of inches below my shoulder. I picked up my hair from the floor and disposed of it in the trash bin. That night, right before I fell asleep all I could think about was how Cedric would no longer like my hair. Well maybe this was a good thing. Maybe he would hate my hair so much now that he wouldn't even be able to look at me. Well lets just hope.


	5. Goodbye to Cho

I woke up early the next day and made my way towards the trees near the lake. I was really happy that today was a Saturday. I laid down on the cold, but soft grass and looked up at the clouds. The sun was shining and clouds were moving lazily. I stayed laying there for hours before I heard footsteps. I didn't bother to look up until it blocked my sunshine. I sat up and discovered it was Cedric. What did he want now? He just stood there looking at me. I guessed I would have to be the first one to speak.

"Yes Cedric?" I asked. He sat down next to me.

"Your hair" he began as he ran his hand through my hair. I was in a little bit of a shock. "It's gone." He finished. For some weird and strange reason I liked the feeling of Cedric hand in my hair.

"Well it's not completely gone," I stated. He ran his hand one more time through it and placed his hand on my shoulder, where my hair stopped. I looked at his hand and took it off my shoulder and placed it on the grass. I felt the electric current feeling again.

I laid back down on the grass.

"You don't like it" I stated. It wasn't a question but I wanted him to respond. Clearly he didn't think it was that horrible. I would have seen it on his face.

"No that's not it. I actually like it. I really like it." he stated. He twirled a piece of my hair around his index finger, and then let it fall back onto my face.

"Anyway, that isn't what I came to talk to you about" he continued. What could he want to talk with me about?

"So what did you want to talk with me about?" I asked as he laid his body next to mine. We were two people sitting on the grass looking at the sky.

"Cho" he stated simply.

"What about Cho?"

"I don't think I want to be with her anymore"

"Why not?" I asked. He took a deep breath and began.

"Well I was with her in the library just now, with her friends. They were talking about some joke they played on a girl. I'm not sure I wasn't really listening. In fact I don't remember the last time I actually listened to the words coming out of Cho's mouth. They're mostly about makeup and gossip. Anyway I realized that she's not the girl I'm meant to be with. The girl I'm meant to be with should be nice and interesting and beautiful inside and out. Cho is beautiful on the outside, but not so much on the inside. That's why I think I should break it off with her." He finished.

"Well I'm glad you realized that before it was too late." I responded. I was still a little confused as to why he told me this. We laid there in silence until he spoke.

"So...are you not....going to help me?" I turned my head to face him. There was only about an inch in between our faces.

"Help you with what?" I began "Breaking it off with Cho?"

"Well,...yes. I was hoping you could tell me how exactly to do it" Was he serious? What in the world did I know about breaking up with people?

"Cedric I don't know a thing about break ups. I think you're asking the wrong person." I responded.

"No, I think you're the best person to talk to. Because you're a girl."

"You have other friends that are girls, who would be much more helpful in this situation than me." It was true.

"But I trust you, not them." He smiled at me. I looked away. I took a deep breath and began.

"Well you should first sit her down, I think." I stated uncertainly. I sat up so that I would be able to explain better. He sat up too.

"Then you should take her hands" I was making this up as I went along. He took my hands. Once again electric current feeling. "What are you doing?" I asked

"Practicing. I don't want to get it wrong do I?" he asked and smiled.

"Then you should look her deep in the eyes" He looked into my eyes, but I looked away. "And tell her 'Cho, I don't think this relationship is working out anymore' And then you should go on to tell her why you don't like her anymore. I don't think it's smart to lie at a time like this. Then you should tell her it would be best if you two were only friends. Wait, do you want to be her friend?" I asked. No point in telling her he wanted her as a friend if it wasn't true.

"Of course I do. I still want to be on good terms with her." he responded. I laid back down on the grass.

"So you should go tell Cho now." I stated. He gave me a look of disbelief.

"You aren't coming with me?" He asked. He wanted me to be there too. I had a certain urge to tell him. 'Your girlfriend, your problem' but I decided that was too mean.

"Well Cho isn't my girlfriend, and I don't think she would appreciate my presence at a time like this." It was most likely true anyway. He gave me an extremely sad look and started to walk away. Extremely slowly. He turned his head one more time. He still had that sad look. URGH.

I got up from the grass and ran to catch up with him. He smiled at me.

"Happy?" I asked.

"Very" he stated.

We walked back into the castle and into the library. There I followed him to where Cho was. She was surrounded by a group of giggling girls. Cedric cleared his throat and everyone looked up at him. I looked at Cho who had a very happy look on her face.

"Um Cho, could I speak to you.....in private?" he asked. Cho gave one look to the girls and they walked away. There was a silence and then she spoke to me.

"He said 'in private'" Her tone was ugly and I started thinking about walking away but Cedric made my decision for me.

"Amelia can stay. I want her to stay." His tone was final. She gave me a nasty look as Cedric sat down next to her. He took her hands in his and looked into her eyes.

"Cho I don't think this relationship is working out anymore" he was about to continue when she cut in.

"It's because of her, isn't it!" She looked at me. "I thought you would have stopped liking her when I put that goo in her hair. I enchanted it so she would have to cut it all off. But her new hair style only seems to make you want her more. Doesn't it?" she asked. So she placed th goo in my hair. Maybe Cho really was ugly on the inside.

"Cho this is why I don't want to be with you. You're a really amazing person at times but I really don't like some of the things you do. Such as placing goo in Amelia's hair. That was a really low thing of you to do. I hope we can still be friends, but before that maybe we should just not talk. Goodbye Cho" With that he led me out of the library, and into the corridor.

"I think you did well" I stated.

"You think? I really don't want her to be upset with me."

"Time heals" I stated. And with that I walked back outside and laid on the grass.


End file.
